Whispers
by SSE-chan
Summary: It's Halloween Night and a little incident occurs to throw things out of whack...Read to find out what and how was it resolved 3


**It's been a slow day, lots of stuff going on so quite a few ideas have been flowing in cause of it... Hope you guys enjoy this fanfic =] In celebration of Halloween even if it's a little early ;P**

* * *

**Whispering**

It was technically the only way they both could every talk to each other.

No one else ever really understood him or even tried to except two who even he took to be the closest thing to family to him since his mother's death. His old female teammate Rin and his current and only female teammate Sakura. Rin had died many year before but he still felt her near maybe it was because of how much Sakura reminded him of her. They were both almost the same Sakura was a medical nin so was Rin, Rin had fallen in love with him and Sakura had fallen in love with Sasuke. In a way it was like history repeating itself before his eyes. It made his experience so much all over again since he missed it in his childhood.

Hatake Kakashi was now standing before the memorial stone where one of his family member's name and several other meaningful people's name were written on. "How are you both doing now? I hope you and Rin are okay now..Obito.." he said barely a whisper beneath his breath. He whipped a few leaves off from the memorial stone with on of his gloved hand. It was now late October and the old winter winds were staring to pick up. Securing his scarf around his name once more he turned around walking towards the town district, probably to head on to his favorite bookstore.

The streets were already crowded and it was barely sun-down. He passed the bookstore and saw it was crowded and decided against going in. He always hated going to crowded places so he decided to head on home instead. Passing the store he pulled out his trusty little orange book and headed towards the east side of Konohamaru and so it was going to be a long walk home being that he was all the way on the west side of town now. He didn't mind he was used to killing time and being alone most of the time. He was always either on his walks, training or on missions he was rarely home or out with friends unless invited to go out. Today wouldn't be any different at least no yet.

Kakashi was already at his apartment block, seeing the sight of the old apartment he began to feel the loneliness. When he opened the main doors to the apartment block, Yuki the counter girl greeted him cheerfully wearing an almost naughty cat suit "Evening, Hatake-san." Kakashi didn't look up from his book just walked over to the stairwell door, he was about to open the door when Yuki called out to him again "Oh, Hatake-san a package arrived for you earlier today. I think it's from one of your teammates." She said rummaging through the desk drawers. Kakashi looked up from his book this time and walked over to the counter "Thank you, Yuki-chan. What did my teammate look like?" She blushed when Kakashi finally spoke to her. "I'm not sure I wasn't here at the time, when I came back from lunch it was sitting on the counter with a note addressed to you, it was just signed 'your teammate'. Kakashi wasn't really listening he just closed his book and held it behind his back before taking the package from her.

Kakashi walked up the stairs now to the top floor, reading his book once again, in his back pouch was the package from his so-known-as teammates. He finally reached his apartment door and fished his hand in his back pouch trying to find his keys but couldn't. He closed his book again and took out the package from his couch making it easier to find his belonging. He finally found his target but when he inserted the key into the key hole he dropped his package and there was a minor explosion from it but just enough to engulf him completely in smoke. So much for a normal day...

~~xxXXxx~~

"Sakura! Open up!" Sasuke Uchiha shouted from the other side of Sakura's office door

Dr. Haruno walked over to the door, opening it before glaring angrily toward the raven-haired man. "Uchiha, this is a hospital will you pipe down. What do you want?"

Without being invited in, Sasuke pushed pass her making himself accommodated on her office chair "Yo, Sakura are you going to Ino's Halloween Party later?" he just shot out. It was 31th of October that day, Halloween. The day Sakura hated the most, all the candy and kids always brought trouble around thus making the hospital busier than when a war broke out. She rolled her eyes and pulled Sasuke out of her seat by his ear. He didn't appreciate the pain.

"I'm not going to the party, Uchiha. I have work unlike you and your lazy ass." She scolded letting go of his ear, if she was younger she would have melted and never try what she just did but it had been a long time now since she was that 12 year old girl who drooled over Uchiha Sasuke .

"Don't be like that Sakura. I really wanted to go with you." Sasuke said rubbing his ear.

She pushed him out of her seat before taking it herself. "If that is all that you want to talk about tonight, please leave now. I much to do and all you're doing is keeping me from getting it done." She replied coldly returning to writing reports not meeting his gaze at all.

Sensing that Sakura was starting to get mad he walked out of the office never saying another word or turning back to her. Sakura was particularly being cold toward the Uchiha due to the fact that she still held a grudge against him for what he had done to her year ago and of what had happened one time when he was brooding, she thought she could have help him feel at home again but he had lost it and used the Tsyukiyomi on her. Everyone was devastated and he was almost jailed for his actions. Since then she had never been in good terms with the Uchiha. Sakura was once again hastily scribbling words onto her report and eating the emergency chocolate she kept in her drawer when a headache was present when she suddenly heard a rhythmic pecking sound behind her. There on her office window sill was Tsunade's personal message carrier, a little fire sparrow with a small cubical box on its back. She got up from her seat and faced the little bird.

"Why hello there. Is that for me?" she cooed scratching the bird under its beak before taking the package.

The sparrow tilted its head up giving her more room, she rubbed her finger along the upper half of its beak before it flew out the window probably back to its owner. Sakura watched the bird disappear into the horizon lingering at her window before looking down at the small package in her hand. "Guess it must be something important if Shishou had to send it by bird." Sakura said to herself. She slowly tore the paper wrappings off and could barely see the smooth black cardboard surface of the box. _Shishou better not be up to something this Halloween..._ She spoke too soon. An explosion occurred smoke was everywhere in her tiny office which completely engulfed her. Soon she found herself in a unfamiliar place with a pounding headache and the sound of a meowing cat...

~~xxXXxx~~

"O shut up you dumb cat!" she screamed as she tried to clear her eyesight, hearing a cat hissing and meowing near by.

"I would if you just got off me!"

Sakura's eyes widened and she quickly stood searching for the voice that made the reply, she did indeed find a cat beneath her. It was a black cat with mismatched eyes - one onyx the other red with an almost unnoticeable scar across its eye. "Please tell me I'm dreaming" she pleaded. The cat stood on its four feet before sitting on its hind legs and facing the doctor tilting its head a little to the left. "I wish we both were. How have you been, Dr. Haruno?" the cat said with what looked to be a straight smile. Sakura screamed.

"What the heck is going on!"

The cat look annoyed now "I wished I knew, Sakura calm down. The neighbors will start to snoop if you don't keep it down. Let's head inside and work it out there." it said as it grabbed some dropped keys in its mouth and pawed at an orange book before Sakura took the items.

She looked down at the keys, the book in her hand and the door before her, she started to piece everything together then looked down at the cat once more. "Kakashi-sensei?" The cat looked up at her again and closed it eyes with what looked like the earlier smile. She blushed and quickly opened the door to his apartment. They both entered without saying a word. She sat down on a chair at his kitchen counter, watching curiously at her old sensei as he pounced onto the table as if it was normal for him to be a cat.

"As to earlier, how have you been Sakura-chan?"

"I could be better, sensei what happened to you?"

"Sakura I haven't been your teacher in years, Kakashi will do..."

"Oh,right.." It was true that they had not been teacher-student for about four year now but it was still a habit she had formed "Seriously though how did you get yourself turned into a cat, **a black cat**."

"It was a package. I got a package from either Naruto or Sai, I dropped it earlier and here I am now a cat fluffy and bad news.."

"Aww...poor kitty.." Sakura said starting to giggle. Kakashi glared at her this time " And how by chance did you end up materializing on me from out of nowhere when I so happen to turn into a cat?"

Sakura clammed up immediately,embarrassed "Opened package I got from Tsunade and here I am..."

Kakashi laughed, who knew cats could... "And you laugh at me for being turned into a cat...wait..." he stopped. Sakura giggled even more this time "I didn't laugh at your mistake Kakashi..." she said between laughter.

The cat had enough of this thus faced his back to the girl. Sakura's laughter finally died down so she watched her cat on the counter, her back was getting tired from sitting up straight for so long till she hunched over the counter resting her hands on it. She took the opportunity to take in the full image of her cat sensei now. He was a slim pure black, short furred cat, his pure black fur made his tail look longer than it should be and there was a long white-pearl mark on his back in the shape of a war scar. The cat's tail was shifting back and forth behind him, just tempting her.

Unconsciously, she started to toy with the cat's tail stroking it with her fingers like a kitten with a ball of yarn. Kakashi turned his head to look over his shoulder. Here was his old student playing with his tail as if he was a toy, he was about to say something before she patted his head. It was annoying yet soothing at same time. "Sa-sa-sakura..." he complained slightly, she stopped but Kakashi moved closer to her. She took his form and hugged him close,

"Kakashi, I think we better find a way to change you back to human before you get to accustomed to being a cat."

The cat in her arms rubbed his head close to her chin "Can't I at least enjoy you holding me like that a little longer?" he purred

Sakura pushed him away softly "Don't start that sweet talking now, sensei."

He wiggled out of her grasp and moved back to his previous position on the counter. "Fine, fine Dr. Haruno." Sakura flicked his forehead for that remark "Don't get cocky mister." Kakashi hated being treated like a real cat now and hopped off the counter and onto another counter with some jars resting against the wall.

"Kakashi! What are you doing? get back here!" Sakura fumed

The cat ignored her and knocked over the lid of one jar to pull out a cookie, he happily munched on it but his joy didn't last long when he felt a pair of hand grab him middle and hoisted him up into the air then being cradled like a child. He groanned and watched the half eaten cookie fall on the counter as they moved to the living room from over her shoulder. She placed him on the sofa holding him in place with one hand as the other patted his lower back, he began to relax and felt his eyelids become heavy. Sakura was a human specialist but she knew a thing or two about animals as well. "Now sensei, just be a good boy and relax." She said as she began her examination "How can't I? You're touching me on a rather sensitive spot Sakura-chan..." he purred barely a whisper. She wipped some crumb from his snout before starting the inspection.

Sakura finished her interpretation on him but had no idea on what could have turned him into a cat, it wasn't genjutsu nor a forbidden jutsu so what could it be? She rubbed his ear then as she pondered on what to do now. "Sakura, isn't it Halloween today?" Kakashi said suddenly. She was astounded, Kakashi had never been one to bother about celebration event especially one that involved children, she lifted her hand off him.

"Yes, it is. The kids should be out in the streets by now."

"You're not going to celebrate it with friends this year?"

"Ino's having a party at her place but I wasn't interested to go."

Kakashi lifted an eyebrow "And why is that? I do recall you saying that you loved Halloween and would never grow tired of it." he smiled

"That was when I was still twelve, sensei."

"I guess you're right. I'm sorry I haven't trick-or-treated since I took you and the guys when we were still team 7."

"Yea, remember that time? Wait..sensei...why the sudden interest in Halloween? I thought you said you hated it."

"I don't hate it I just don't prefer going out in the streets with a ridiculous mask on pretending to be something I'm not."

"That a laugh coming from you sensei. You do part one everyday on a normal day"

The cat tried to slash at her this time but playfully, missing her. She caught his tiny paw immediately. She let go of his paw and just sat there watching him for a little while more. Taking the opportunity of the situation Kakashi crawled into her lap and looked up at her. It was unexpected, before she could react Kakashi rubbed his rough sand-paper tongue over her nose. He liked her and smiled, she just looked at him straight in the eye. She was about to to push him off but he jumped off her before she could do so.

"Sakura-chan. You wouldn't want to be late for Ino's party now. Go have fun. It's Halloween, it only comes every once a year." The cat said walking towards the door.

Sakura sat up right as he face became hot pink, she turned her head towards the window not facing him "And what about you? Are you just going to go around being a cat all day?"

Kakashi stopped and punched onto the table beside the door, a place where he often kept his keys and weapons "I'm probably going to do that until I see Tsunade-sama. She'll probably be able to fix me." He said pawing at the door knob.

Seeing his difficulty opening the door she stood and walked towards him. He glared at her when she was about to open it for him "I can handle this Sakura." As if on cue, the cat just looked at the door knob and the door swung open quietly. Sakura walked out before the cat, he slowly waltzed out with his tail pulling the door closed with his tail. Sakura took his keys out to lock it, when she pulled the door shut she heard the cat yowl. She jumped and quickly pushed the door open again. Kakashi pulled his tail out from the door and tried to catch it to check upon the pain but just couldn't. He was running around in circles, Sakura looked at the cat then rolled her eyes at her sensei action.

"Don't be so overly dramatic sensei. Come here.." Sakura growled

The cat didn't stop its actions though. Sakura was starting to get angry now but she just turned around to walk down the hall. She was almost at the stairs before Kakashi came rushing after her, running with a slight limp now. "You're cruel Sakura-chan..." Kakashi the cat said weakly pawing her ankle. She bent down and looked at his tail , it was now sticking out at a weird angel at the end. She scratched his head to sooth him them held his tail to see the damage. The cat filched slightly but leaned into her caress at his head. He shifted his head to see her face through her fingers and saw a sad expression on her face. "I'm sorry..." He was confused but then felt a thousand maybe a million needles stab his back. He didn't have time to do anything not even make a sound before he collapsed into her lap. She stroked his fur with her right hand as the other was healing his tail. She had to rearrange his bones in his tail, the door accident had dislocated some bones that was what caused him to limp.

She finished then looked down at the cat that was her former sensei and now equal jounin and teammate. He was sound asleep on her lap as if he wasn't at all troubled that he had been turned into a cat. She sat there for what felt like an eternity before hearing the sound of a door creaking open behind her, quickly to act she scooped her sensei up in her arms and wrapped him in her embrace against her chest and quickly opened the door to the stairwell. She felt Kakashi stir in her arms and rubbed his head against her chest! Sakura shifted her hands again so the cat looked her straight in the eye.

"Don't get too comfortable, sensei."

"How can I went there's a stabbing pain...wait I don't feel any pain anymore..."

Sakura blushed and lowered her face but Kakashi still saw the blush on her face, and secretly smirked at her action "Sorry about that sensei, you're tail was dislocated at the end so I had to snap the bones back in place." The cat pretended to glare at her. Then tried to jump out of her hold but couldn't. "Don't be trouble sensei, I wouldn't want to hurt you again." Sakura said starting to walk down the stair, Kakashi didn't fight back then decided to just enjoy the ride. It was rare that he could rest so closely against her chest till she could not only feel the warmth of her body through her clothes and hear the sound of her heart as it was beating rapidly...wait why was it beating so fast? He looked up at her and watched her not moving anymore except when she rushed around the corner. They had finally reached the ground floor thus the gaze of the cat and the kunoichi met before her hand moved to the door knob.

"Where are we going first, Sakura-chan?" The cat asked

"I'm taking you to the Hokage sensei. She'll know how to change you back."

"I find that highly unnessacary. Sakura it'll probably wear off soon. I'll just walk back to my apartment and wait till it does."

"Don't be stubborn, sensei." Sakura said shifting him in her arms and holding his as if he was a halloween toy.

"Sakura, can you put me down this is not exactly comfortable." Kakashi struggled now as he felt blood began to flow to his hind legs.

"Then don't be stubborn and listen to me." Sakura said as she did a hand sign with her free hand changing to a cute witch costume. Kakashi stopped struggling when the jutsu was done. Sakura smiled when she felt his eyes on her and held the cat in her arms again. "Fine, sensei if you don't want to see Shishou so much then at least let me keep an eye on you." Kakashi snapped out of his trans on her and look her in the eye. She detected a little drool dripping from the corner of his mouth. Her outfit was a black velvet top that hugged her form nicely and a dangerously short black mini skirt. She also wore a pair of high heel pumps and a modern day witche's hat. What pulled her attire together were her neon green nails and bright green eye. Kakashi was then put down on the floor which he was gratefully thankful for.

"Sakura if you really want me to follow you do you mind telling me where we're going?"

"Well, I doubt you would want to go to my office in the hospital or my apartment and I highly don't want to stay in your apartment not that anything is wrong with it. So I thought we could go to Ino's party" She stated with a smile.

Kakashi was taken aback, she knew that he hated being in big crowds so why make him go now? Still he wasn't able to say anything since she pulled her genjutsu and he couldn't go back to his apartment since she held his keys. "Fine Sakura..." he said walking in front of he door. Sakura lifted an eyebrow "What? no fight, sensei?" Sakura said turning the door knob. The black cat rubbed himself against her leg probably indicating that he should be carried "Not that I have a choice in the matter, Sakura-chan." Sakura bend down and scooped him into her arms "You should be turned into a cat more often sensei, you're easier to be annoyed and you listen more." Sakura laughed.

Kakashi rolled his eyes but stayed silent. Sakura pushed the door open and almost bumped into a young lad wearing a mask like Kakashi "Sakura! I didn't know you were here!" he exclaimed. It took her a while to figure who it was until she say the deep blue eyes "Naruto?" He pulled his mask down and showed his wide grin smile. "I was about to go up and get Kakashi for Ino's party, are you heading over there now?" Sakura shifted Kakashi in her arms when she felt him begin to growl. "I 'm heading over there now. I tried getting sensei to go too but he says he's busy." Naruto rolled his eyes, they fell on the cat. "Busy my butt, he's probably gonna be reading his porn all night. Where did the cat come from?" Sakura quickly pushed pass him and ran for the door. "I'll see you at the party Naru, I just remembered I have to do something at the office." She called running out of the door. Naruto just stood there perplexed at his teammate. "Girls..." she said to himself.

~xxXXxx~

Out on the streets of Konohamaru, children were running around in scary and not so scary costumes. Ninjas were out patrolling or that was what it seemed. It was hard to tell who were really on duty and who were the parents out watching over their children. Sakura did her best to stay by the walls of the nearby buildings still carrying Kakashi in her arms. "That was a real close one, Sakura-chan." Kakashi whispered burying his face into the side of her left forearm joining at her elbow. Sakura took that as a que to put him down now. Kakashi stretched and started before her heading in the 12 o'clock direction after she set him down. "Luckily I materialized out of thin air in you apartment huh sensei." Sakura whispered so only he could hear. He could easily detect the laughter in her tone. He continued walking in the direction the home of Ino Yamonako "I don't really see how I am lucky that you did, Sakura. Since you did end up sitting on me and dislocating my tail bone." Sakura stopped in her track and soon so did Kakashi. He turned his head and saw that she was glaring at him now or maybe it was just the way her bright green eyes just pierced everything that she looked at. "Fine then Kakashi if you wanted Naruto to find you in your apartment the way you are now before he dragged you to Ino's party than go back to the apartment by yourself. "Sakura growled between her teeth before storming ahead of him at a pace he would probably have difficulty following in his current situation. He ran after her, she was running through the night crowd with children, genins, chunins other shinobis. The fatal mistake was made when a Hokage dressed genin stomped on his tail! He yowled causing the child to jump and run. Kakashi stopped and sat on his hind legs "God must hate me for everything I've done." He whispered through gritted teeth as he felt his strength leave him. "Probably what with the way you treat your students." a soothing female voice whispered picking him up again.

In a poof of smoke Kakashi found himself in a familiar place, it was warm, quiet and oddly the smell of antiseptics was in the air. He was in Sakura's apartment! He took in his surrounding until his eyes turned to the kuniochi who had placed him on her bed. She was examining his tail again "Nothing seems to be broken this time, that's good." She said with a smile before standing. She headed towards the kitchen still in her witch outfit. The black cat just sat there for some reason tired thus sleep claimed him in only a matter of seconds.

"Kakashi's probably gonna need something to eat with everything that has happened today." Sakura said rubbing her growling stomach as well. She was preparing a small bowl of fried rice before heading back to the bedroom there she found the sleeping form of her sensei, he was human again. She smiled to herself before releasing her genjutsu of her witch's outfit. She slipped of her lab coat and sat on the edge of her bed shaking her sensei's shoulder slightly "Wake up sensei...you're gonna love what's just happened." Kakashi slowly opened his eye and the first thing he saw was Sakura with her tight collared work clothes on. He sat up in shock "No! tell me we didn't. I only nodded of for a second ...or..I think I did.." Sakura rolled her eyes at her perverted senior. "No sensei we didn't I made you some dinner what with all that has happened." Sakura said extending the bowl of rice towards him. He sighed with relief before taking the bowl. "Thank you. I'm sorry you couldn't go to the party in the end." Sakura magically produced a spoon from thin air and scooped a spoonful of rice before putting it in her mouth "It's alright I didn't want to go anyway." She said between chews as she scooped another spoon this time holding it before him "Careful it's hot." The Copy Nin started at the spoon as if it was filled with poison "It's alright sensei unless you're worried about germs. You really look like you're about to pass out again so I suggest you eat." Sakura said pushing the spoon closer to his lips.

His gazes went from the spoon of rice to her face then back to the spoon before pulling his mask down and opened his mouth. She popped the rice into his mouth as soon as it opened. "There that was so bad now was it?" Kakashi didn't mind that she was acting as if it was unusual for a grown man to be spoon fed but another adult preferably a female adult. She had fed him many times before at the hospital but being fed in her home was a completely different story. The rice tastes good though way better than the hospital food, it had crabstick, sausages, spring onions in the rice that was as if mixed with egg before the ingredients were fried it it. He savored the taste before swallowing it happily.

"Mmmm..my compliments to the chef."

Sakura blushed "Don't be dramatic sensei it's just fired rice nothing special." She said putting the spoon in her mouth again. Kakashi tried to sit up but was pushed down as soon as he tried. His body ached for some reason. Sadly when his body touched the surface of soft bed his body arched in pain as well. Sakura placed the half full down on the bedside table and stood to give him some room. When he let out another groan of pain as he felt the bed move Sakura walked out of the room and returned with a small pail with a town in it. She soaked it thoroughly and squad it before folding it neatly. She steadily undid his forehead protector and placed the damp towel on his head. He moaned as the cool fabric made contact with his hot skin.

"Try to relax sensei, finish as much as you can then get some sleep." Sakura cood.

She position her pillow under his head and fed him spoons of rice. He ate gingerly as the pain slowly disappeared. When the bowl was as clean as a whistle he turned to her "I'm sorry for all the trouble Sakura. It seems that I always cause trouble for you.." He said trying to sit up again and succeeded this time as the pain was only in his legs. Sakura made to push him back down but he didn't budge. "It's late Sakura, I'll head home now. You get some sleep." Kakashi said trying his best to hide the pain in his voice as he got out of bed. "Nonsense! You're in no shape to even be moving get back here sensei." Sakura claimed pulling him back to the bed. He tumbled them fell straight back on the bed pulling her with him. Kakashi laid on the bed back down with Sakura on top of him. They were both speechless at the new position they were in. Sakura made to push off of him first but her hand had somehow landed on his groin, the movement on that spot caused friction to move nature's course faster. Kakashi moaned not in pain but in pleasure.

"You're clearly in pain sensei, just stay here tonight. If anything in the least I can help heal it." Sakura said pushing him back onto the bed. He didn't fight back this time. Sakura turned to her closet and pulled out a towel from its hanger and a few loose clothes before heading to the washroom. "I'm gonna take a shower sensei, call me if you need anything." With that Sakura disappeared behind a locked door. Kakashi started at the door blankly before looking down at the blanket covering him and his erection. It was only an accident but already his strong self control was slipping. He heard the water starting to move in the pipes before hearing a shower of water from the washroom. He laid down again and felt his senses come back before his eyes closed and he fell into slumber again.

~xxXXxx~

When he awoke he heard the water stop and the door creak open slightly. He opened his eye slightly hoping to catch his old student dressing herself but didn't get his wish as she stepped out fulliy dressed in a loose T-shirt and super short shorts that could hardly be seen at all. Her hair was wet and smelt like jasmine. She sat on the bed and laid her warm hand on his forehead and stroked his face through the mask that was still present "Goodnight, Kakashi." she whispered in his ear before standing up. Kakashi didn't say anything or make a move he just took in her smell and the feel of her skin touch his before she left the room. The door closed and the only light in the room came from the window above the head of the bed. He sat up and took in his surroundings. Her room was neat just as he expected of Sakura but what really strike him was the size of her bed. It was big enough to accommodate two people but she lived alone. She must have needed the space on the bed. He looked at the door again and figured that she was going to sleep on the sofa as she had claimed she would.

He looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was already 11.58 p.m. He was sure now that Sakura had retired to the sofa. He waited a little while more before getting out of bed. He went to her living room and found her there sleeping already comfortably on her folding sofa. He watched her as she tossed a little until her back faced him - she was sound asleep and so he made his move. He walked over to the sofa and blushed her hair to the back of her neck and picked her up still with the blanket wrapped nicely around her. "Hmm...so warm.." she whispered unaware of what was happening. Kakashi smiled and whispered back even if she wasn't listening "Sleep well, you've earned more than it." He made his way back to the bedroom getting tired in his weak state but made it. He laid her down on the bed, resting her head on the pillows. When she was finally in a good situation on the bed Kakashi smiled again before resting a hand on her forehead he brushed away a few strands of hair from her eyes before leaving the room. "Thank you sensei..."

Kakashi turned around and found Sakura sitting up on the bed looking straight at him "I thought you were asleep Sakura-chan..." Kakashi said smiling showing a little teeth rubbing the back of his head. Sakura giggled "I'm not that tired yet sensei. Come on you should sleep in the bed you look like crap." she continued as she got out of bed but was stopped when her legs hung off the bed. "It's you're bed Saku-chan, why not you move over a little then? That way both of us will be satisfied." Kakashi whispered in her ear. His breath was enough to send shivers down her spine. As if her body had a mind of its own she shifted to the other end of the bed making room for him/ Kakashi's eye widen not expecting her to actually move over. "What's wrong sensei? Are you now having second thoughts?" Sakura whispered innocently. Kakashi snapped out of his mental shock and moved into the bed with her. He watched her face as he did so and when he finally laid down again he closed his eyes and whispered back "Thank you, Sakura-chan."

Sensing that her sensei was feeling uncomfortable she wrapped her arms around his left arm. "Goodnight sensei.." She whispered in his ear. Kakashi turned his head towards her and smiled before placing his free hand on her head messing her hair more "Don't be too feisty now.."When Sakura made now move to let him go he lowered his head and licked her forehead! Now Sakura was stunned! "Sorry, I guess it's the side effects of being turned into a cat..." before he could continue Sakura buried her face into his chest biting the fabric of his shirt. Kakashi took in what she was doing and smirked "Don't you think this is a little sudden, Sakura-chan?" he whispered as she moved her hands into his pants..."I could stop if you want sensei..."She whispered removing her hand but his moan stopped her. "St-t-top if you-you want too." He whispered as her hand tightened around his hardening member. She laughed as another moan escaped him "I wouldn't try Kakashi..." she whispered biting his earlobe.

That triggered everything and soon Sakura was pinned beneath him. He bit down on her neck emitting a soft squeal "Happy Halloween, master..." Sakura blushed before answering "Than be a good kitty and listen to me.." Kakashi smirked again and began covered her mouth with his when they released he whispered in her ear. "Anything you want master. Happy Halloween..."

* * *

**Hey guys and gals...Been working on this in my free time so it's pretty much smuggy XD Hope it was worth the click if not than I guess I have to work harder *Determined face* Yosh!**


End file.
